Hard for me
by Snarelure
Summary: Just a one shot. GeCe's relationship takes a turn for the worst.


**Hope it is not suckish**

* * *

><p>Hurt, despair, regret, and shame! All those words ran through Gunther's mind against the wall. The hot burning feeling of her lips as it touched his skin, made him shiver. He hated this! He hated what this girl was doing to him, but he couldn't do a thing about it. He could have pushed her off him, but couldn't hit a girl. He wasn't a woman beater, and he was not about to become one.<p>

"Relax, Gunther" the girl says "CeCe will never know"

Gunther gulps "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have been looking at you for a long time. That sexy hair, face, and accent of yours turns me on"

"Well, I don't like you, Carol" Gunther grabs her hand and pushs her away "My heart belongs to CeCe, and only her"

Carol rolls her eyes "She doesn't care about you. Only I do" she pushs his hand away and grabs his face. she kisses him forcefully. Gunther grunts and pushs her away, but she smacks his hand and kisses him again.

Gunther growls and pushs her again on more time. When she stumbled back, Gunther noticed a sad, redhead full of tears in her eyes.

"CeCe..." he tries to say but he stops. He didn't know how long she was there, but she knew that she had witness the kiss.

CeCe shakes her head "I can't believe you, Gunther. How long has this been going on?"

Carol turns around and tries to act innocent "He forced me in the closet. He told me that you wouldn't have to know. I'm really sorry CeCe"

"Carol, shut it! I knew you had a crush on him. You probably went along with this. I never want to see you again." she turns to Gunther "You either" she takes the necklace off her neck and throws it at him. "Now you can go back to kissing" she shuts the door and runs away.

Carol turns her attention back to Gunther "Finally, she left!" she tries to kiss Gunther again, but he took her and slams into the wall.

"Do you realize what you done!"

"I've set you free from her? Gunther, she never loved you. She was only using you for your hot body"

Gunther growls "You are so lucky you are a girl!" he opens the door and runs after CeCe. He didn't find CeCe. He searched everywhere for her, but found nothing. He sighed and runs to her apartment. He had hoped that she had gone home so he could catch up with her and explain about that awful girl.

He walked inside her apartment and sat down in front of her door. He hoped that she would show up soon. After 27 minutes of waiting he decides to give up.

"What are you doing here?"

he turns around and sees Flynn. He quickly gets up and grabs Flynn "Do you know where CeCe is?"

"Yeah, she's in there" he points to the apartment "Why?"

"I need to talk to her"

Flynn raises his eyebrows "Why? What did you do? Did you hurt her!"

"No, I didn't. I just need to talk to her"

Flynn hesitates "You better have not hurted her" he gives him one last menacingly look then walks away.

Gunther quickly grabs the doornob and opens the door to CeCe's apartment. He found her head buried in her knees. When she heard the door open, she lifted her head up. She saw Gunther and got mad.

"Get out!" she snarls at him.

He held out his hand "CeCe, please just let me explain"

"Explain what?" she screamed at him "I saw you kissing her. That was all the explanation I needed."

"Would you just listen to me, first?"

"I heard it all before, Gunther. It wasn't me, I got set up, she's a liar- what more excuse do you have?"

Gunther hated being accuse of something he didn't do. "Would you listen before you start accuse me of things" he screams. When she said nothing, he lowered his voice "Carol, set me up. She knew you and I were dating, and wanted us to break up, so she would have me. I didn't go along with the plan, and I never would have"

"Why didn't you push off you" CeCe asks softly "Why did you wait till I came"

"I didn't want to hurt her" Gunther simply replies.

CeCe chuckles "So, it's okay for you to hurt me, but not Carol."

Gunther slowly looks at her "What are you saying."

"I'm saying... we need a break. I need a break." she says softly, almost like a whisper

_Everybody needs a little time away  
>I've heard her say<br>From each other_

_Even lovers need a holiday oooh  
>Far away from each other<em>

Gunther stood there in silence, listening to the words coming out of CeCe's mouth. He was quiet, but inside he was ready to burst. Feelings of anger roamed inside his head. He wanted to find Carol, and make her pay, but... that wasn't him. The Gunther everyone knows was not aggressive. CeCe already thought he was a cheater, and a woman beater would make a worse.

After a long pause, Gunther finally spoke, "Okay. We do need a break... and now's the best time" he turns away and opens the door. "I..." he tried saying I love you, but the words felt heavy, and the knot in his throat was making it worse. He decides to leave it unsaid, and just leave.

_Hold me now  
>It's hard for me to say I'm sorry<br>I just want you to stay  
>And after all that you've been through<br>I will make it up to you  
>I promise you, baby<em>

For the next few days, Gunther just couldn't take it. He imagine CeCe everywhere, he went.

_Couldn't stand to be kept away  
>Not for a day<br>From your body  
>Wouldn't want to be swept away awaaaaaaaay<br>Far away from the one that I love_

And neither could CeCe. No matter how hard she tried, Gunther was always there. Maybe all this would go away if she just admit it: Gunther was permantly set in her heart.

_And after all thats been said and done  
>You're just the part of me I can't let go<em>

* * *

><p>So, was it to tacky? Review and let me find out. I take critism very well.<p> 


End file.
